herofandomcom-20200223-history
Patchi
Patchi is the son of Bulldust and an unnamed female Pachyrhinosaurus, the younger brother of Scowler and the main protagonist of Walking with Dinosaurs The 3D Movie. Biography Patchi is a young Pachyrhinosaurus who is the runt of his litter. He gains a hole in his frill after another dinosaur tries to take him away, but he is saved by his father Bulldust. He loves his big brother, Scowler, even though they don't get along well. Patchi later befriends a bird named Alex and develops a crush on a female Pachyrhinosaurus named Juniper. When Bulldust dies at the jaws of a menacing Gorgosaurus, Gorgon, another male Pachyrhinosauraus named Major leads the herd. Patchi and Scowler also loses their mother and siblings to Gorgon's pack. When becoming an adult, Patchi is dismayed when Scowler, after fighting Major and becoming leader of the herd, chooses Juniper to be his mate. Later, Scowler takes the herd across a frozen lake that starts to break. Patchi and Juniper manage to lead most of the herd to safety, whilst watched on by an outraged Scowler. Later that day, Patchi is confronted by Scowler, who accuses him of trying to overthrow him and steal Juniper from him. The two brothers fight with Scowler emerging victorious. Scowler disowns Patchi as his brother and has Juniper and the rest of the herd leave Patchi behind. Feeling at loss, Patchi resigns to his fate of being eaten by predators. However, Alex convinces him to carry on living and to die for somthing like Bulldust did, who died saving Patchi from Gorgon. Patchi and Alex follow the herd and find them being attacked by Gorgon and his pack. Despite Scowler telling him to take the herd to safety, Patchi decides to take on Gorgon and uses the hole in his frill to break Gorgon's arm, resulting in Gorgon and his pack fleeing. Scowler apologies to Patchi for his attitude and allows him to become leader f the herd and Juniper's mate. Sometime later, Patchi and Juniper have eggs together. One of the eggs hatches, with Alex asking if the hatchling be named Alex Jr.. Gallery Images Patchi-meet-Alex-the-Alexornis-bird-narrator-in-walking-with-dinosaurs_-1024x456.jpg|Baby Patchi with Alex. Patchi.png|Young Patchi Imagepsbh.jpg|Patchi with Scowler, their father Bulldust and the rest of the herd. Imagepbwsttkdat.jpg|Patchi and Bulldust watch Scowler try to knock down a tree. Patchi with Alex.jpg|Patchi with Alex. Imageajwp.jpg|Adult Patchi with Juniper. Imagpbswwd.jpg|Patchi battles Scowler. Patchi defeated and disowned by Scowler.jpg|Patchi defeated and disowned as his brother by Scowler Patchi vs. Gorgon.jpg|Patchi facing Gorgon the Gorgosaurus. Imagepajwte.jpg|Patchi and Juniper with their eggs. Trivia *Patchi is voiced by Justin Long. *He is named for the hole in his frill, which was caused by an attack from a Troodon when he was a child. It came in handy for Patchi in his adult years when battling Gorgon the Gorgosaurus as he got his arm caught in the hole in Patchi's frill and broke his arm. *Patchi is one of only four dinosaur characters to speak in the film (with the other dinosaurs only communicating through roars). The other three being Scowler, Juniper and Alex. *Patchi is similar to Simba **Both are the son of the leader of their group (Patchi's father Bulldust led the Pachyrhinosaurus herd whilst Simba's father Mufasa led the Pridelanders). **Both their fathers are killed the antagonist (Gorgon and Scar). **Both later battle one of their relatives (Scowler and Scar). **Both fall in love with and marry their female friend (Juniper and Nala) and have children with them (Patchi and Juniper have Alex Jr. and his siblings whilst Simba and Nala had Kiara, Kion and unofficially Kopa). **Both become the leader of their group. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Pure Good Category:Unwanted Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Pacifists Category:Nurturer Category:Strong-Willed Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:The Messiah Category:Spouses Category:Related to Villain Category:Parents Category:Monarchs